


You Can't Lose What You Never Had

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay realised that she hadn't lost Danny. She had never had him to begin with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Lose What You Never Had

On Lindsay Monroe’s first day on job with the NYPD Danny Messer had told her to call Mac  _‘Sir’_. Not realising that she was being hazed she had trusted him - he had been working with the former Marine for god knows how long.

It wasn’t long until she realised he had been messing with her and that no one addressed Mac like that.

That day was the beginning of the teasing; tormenting; hazing; whatever you wanted to call it. At first Lindsay found herself bickering with him, tossing witty retorts back and forth. It was only when she had been working with the NYPD for two months that she realised why she fought with Danny so much and why she found herself looking for him in the crowded lab.

There were times when Danny seemed to be oblivious to her flirting. How he didn’t seem to notice that she had fixed her hair in a certain way in the hope that he would notice and compliment her on it.

But as oblivious as Danny appeared to be, sometimes Lindsay knew that she had made an impression with the New Yorker. Some of the comments that came out of his mouth didn’t seem to hold the harshness they had at one point. And his actions spoke even louder than his words. Sometimes Lindsay would look up from her work when she felt someone’s eyes on her and she was sure that Danny had just looked away.

Lindsay knew where Danny lived, they had shared a cab a couple of times and that’s where she headed. She had spent hours in front of her mirror trying to find something that didn’t blatantly scream  _‘Come get me’_  but yet something that wasn’t too subtle.

When the cab arrived in front of Danny’s house, he had told her that he had moved out of his tiny apartment a year before, Lindsay took a deep breath and tried to calm her fluttering nerves.

Lindsay looked down the garden. The curtains were open, allowing her to look into the warmly lit sitting room.

She smiled when she saw Danny sitting in a large armchair, his ever-present glasses reflecting the light of the log fire as he read the book that was in his hands.

Lindsay took a step towards the gate but paused when she saw a stranger come up behind Danny and run his hands around Danny’s neck from behind. Lindsay’s first thought was that someone had broken into Danny’s house and was attacking him, but when the stranger leant down and nuzzled his cheek against Danny’s neck, the truth dawned on her and it made her feel ill in the pit of her stomach.

She watched in horror as Danny grinned and lowered the book, turning his head to the side and kissing the new comer.

It wasn’t long before the book was put to one side and Danny was lead into a different room.

As Lindsay turned away from the house, tears began to fall, reflecting in the moonlight as she thought about how she had lost Danny without even realising it. She paused and shook herself. She hadn’t lost him, because she had never had him to begin with.


End file.
